Beware the Golden Lumber
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Miyako has just bought golden lumber to decrease her farm work, only for her to get yelled at. Based on what happens when you stupidly buy a bunch of golden lumber. Continuation depends on whether people like it or not. Rated T for the two bad word in this story. PS: Miyako is who I named the girl you play as in the game.


This is my very first Harvest Moon fanfic, so be gentle with me please! This story is based off of HM: Friends of Mineral Town. Enjoy!

"I really love this golden lumber fence, momma!" giggled Kira. Miyako smiled. She, like her daughter, liked the golden lumber fence she had bought for a heck of a lot of money. It was worth it too. Now she didn't have to spend her time replacing the rotting pieces and could spend the rest of her time with her daughter and husband.

"I like it too, sweetheart." Miyako looked at her watch. It was time for her and Kira to be getting to bed, especially since they had to get up in the morning to get on the ship to go visit her parents in Zephyr Town. "Come on now. Let's go eat dinner and get to sleep."

"Okay, mommy!"

THE NEXT DAY

"Mommy! Time to get up!" the young girl yelled as she shook her mother's shoulder.

"What?" The farmer looked at the clock and quickly got up. "Oh shi…uh…shoot! It's almost time for us to leave! Come on now, Kira. Wait, where's your dad?"

"Oh! Daddy went to be at his office today!" Kira sighed. "I wish daddy didn't have to work."

Miyako knew how her daughter felt. She too wished that her husband, Trent would accompany her to her hometown. Instead, he had to stay at work with Elli. She frowned at the thought of her husband being with her rival for two weeks. It was no big secret that Elli had a huge crush on her husband, even before they were married. Popuri had told the farmer that there was a silly rumor going around that the young lady and the doctor were having a secret affair behind her back, but quickly stuck up for Trent by saying that it was not true and he would never do that to her. Still, that didn't prevent the blonde woman from worrying from time to time.

"Come on. If we hurry, we can see your father before we leave." Miyako said turning to her little girl.

"Yeah!" Kira quickly dashed out of the door. The farmer laughed and followed her outside only to be greeted by an angry Lillia.

"Don't you know how to behave, young lady?" the pink haired woman shook her head with disapproval before leaving.

"What is she…"

Suddenly Rick showed up. "If your purpose was to insult us all, you've done a good job!"

"But what did I…" Rick, too, left before she could get a sentence out of her mouth.

"What was that all about mommy?"

"I don't…" Miyako didn't finish her sentence because Barley showed up.

"Do you know why I'm mad?" he growled.

"Uh…" Miyako cast her eyes down at her daughter, just as confused as she was.

"You should, you know!" the old man left only for Saibara to show up next.

"Young people these days are just no good!" and then he too left.

"What did I do?!" the blonde yelled after the old man.

"How can you do something like that to everybody!?" Duke came out of nowhere and yelled this at the confused farmer and left in an angry hurry. His wife, Manna, came next.

"Now this is quite the mistake you're making! I know everybody makes errors when they're young but this is really quite inexcuseable! Why don't you wise up?"

Manna left and then Basil came along. It seemed as if everyone was in some sort of line to come and complain about whatever it was they were upset about.

"You have no excuse! It's an insult to Nature!" He left and then Anna came.

"I don't even know what to say about you…"

When she left, Miyako rolled her eyes. She never even liked Anna, so she really didn't care what she thought of her. Suddenly Thomas came along. Maybe he could tell her what was up.

"Of course everyone is mad at you! Its because of that Golden Lumber! If you respected any of us, you'd take it down now!" then the mayor left.

"What the…" Miyako was angry. Not only had she missed the ship to take her to her hometown, she had also gotten yelled at over some dumb crap by almost everyone in town because they thought that she thought was better than everyone! If they wanted some golden lumber they could have just asked or saved up and gotten their own! And anyway, she needed that lumber because she was tired of replacing her lumber fence pieces.

"So that's why they were mad at you mommy!" Kira walked over to the golden lumber fence.

"This is gonna be a pain in the a-I mean neck to get all of this lumber up." sighed Miyako as she picked up the first one.

"Don't worry! I'll help you mama!" her daughter answered cheerfully. The farmer nodded at her daughter and the two picked up the pieces of lumber although the young woman was raging on the inside. How dare they get upset at her! Did they not know how tired she was having to do all of this farm work be herself, with only the Harvest sprites (on some days) available to help her? It wasn't fair! She couldn't help that nobody else could afford it. Hell, she could barely afford it herself, but she mined herself to near death just to help pay it off! Gotz would pay for selling her that stupid gold lumber. She wished he had warned her about putting the stuff outside. Now because of him, everyone was mad at her, all of her gold lumber was useless now, and she would have to call her parents and explain the situation and catch the next ship in a few days.

By about 5:30 pm, Trent finally came home only to see his wife and child just coming in. "Where were you two at all day? Aren't you supposed to be at your parent's place now?"

"Two words…golden lumber…"

"Oh. Everybody got mad at you, huh?"

"Yeah! Gotz's stupid a…uh butt shoulda told me."

"Well now, it can't be his fault. Everyone shouldn't be so jealous. After all, you did need it so you wouldn't have to replace anymore rotting lumber."

"Yeah. Stupid villagers…I should just keep it out there, but me and Kira had to get all of it up."

"We can build a fence inside mommy."

"I guess, but it wouldn't be the same. Thank you, dear." Miyako kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Go do mommy a favor and hop in the tub okay?"

"Yes mommy!" Kira ran off to the bathroom.

"Still…those asshole shouldn't have been able to have seen it. Nobody comes here but us, Zack, and the mayor. It 's no fair. Do you think he'll give me a refund?"

"I doubt it."

"DAMN IT!"

So that was kind of a little rant thing. I might do more, but maybe later. Basically, the golden lumber is a wast of time to buy and everyone will come and yell at you for it. Harris even comes by and threatens to arrest you, but he never does. If you liked it and want me to do more, just ask! Please review!


End file.
